Shakespeare
by LittleGrayPony
Summary: "Antes de que te vayas necesito saber ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? ¿Jeff Boogle?¿Ver peliculas los domingos? ¿Besar cuando esta lloviendo? Necesito saber, antes de que te vayas ¿Te gusta Shakespeare?" No es el mejor summary, pero entren y leanlo. Prometo no decepcionarlos SLASH KAMES


**¡Hola!**

**Yo soy LittleGrayPony, soy nueva xD. Okey ya, bueno pues este es mi primer fic y pues decidi hacer un Song-Fic. Espero que les guste es un Kames [Kendall y James] Romantico. Y bueno si les gusta, dejen un review que yo les respondo :)**

**Sin mas preambulos... EL SONG-FIC**

* * *

**_"Shakespeare"_**

**_Miranda Cosgrove_**

* * *

P. o V. Kendall

Me encontraba en la estación de tren y ¿En qué tren se supone que debían venir Katie y mamá? Bueno, será mejor que le pregunte al de la taquilla para ver cuál es el tren proveniente de Minnesota. Camine hacia la taquilla de la estación. Sentí algo vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, metí la mano y era mi móvil.

― ¿Hola? ―dije al atender, era un número desconocido.

―Kendall, hubo un problema…―dijo mi madre, Jennifer Knight.

― ¿Un problema? ¿Están bien? ―pregunté preocupado sin dejar que mi madre terminara de hablar.

―No, no. Tranquilo hijo―me tranquilizo mi madre, con su tono cálido maternal―. Solo que Katie tuvo un pequeño incidente con John y…

―Ya veo―interrumpí de nuevo a mi madre―, ¿Qué le hizo Katie a John?

―Nada, solo discutieron y John escapó―me informó―. Lo estamos buscando―soltó un suspiro cansado.

― ¿Quieres qué vaya para allá? ―pregunté pesadamente, colocando la palma de mi mano en mi frente. No me gustaba meterme en los problemas de Katie y John, tienen 16 años. Deben saber cuidarse solos, pero siempre es lo mismo con el primo John. De seguro lo encontraran en alguna heladería o en McDonald's.

―No es necesario―Gracias a Dios, escucharon mis plegarias―, llegaremos mañana a menos de que haya otro problema. Te llamo más tarde, hijo―replico mi madre con cariño.

―Claro mamá, te amo―respondí con el mismo tono cariñoso y corte la llamada.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y la moví de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que los huesos del cuello hicieran ruido. Pellizque el puente de mi nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar. Cerré los ojos tratando de luchar contra el dolor de cabeza que se empecinaba contra mí.

Me dirigí con pies de plomo a la salida. Empuje la puerta de vaivén de la estación y sin darme cuenta escuche ¡Pum! Oh Dios, había alguien tirado en el suelo. Creo que lo noqueé. Me acerqué a él.

― ¿Oye, estás bien? ―pregunte histérico al moreno de cabello castaño que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. ¡Que no esté muerto, por favor! ¡Que no esté muerto! Creo que estoy sobreactuando pero, ¿Y sí lo mate? ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con alguien muerto? Tal vez solo estaba inconsciente, sí solo eso.

Tomé al moreno entre mis brazos y lo puse en una de las bancas de madera que estaban afuera de la estación de tren. Agarré también la mochila que estaban cerca de él, suponiendo que le pertenecía y lo deje a su lado en la banca. Me hinque frente a él con la intención de hacer que reaccionara. Él abrió lentamente los ojos e instantáneamente llevo su mano derecha a su frente, donde había un enorme chinchón.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté una vez el hubo despertado.

― ¡Auch! ―dijo cuando toco el chinchón de su frente―eso creo―respondió inseguro.

―Lo lamento tanto―me disculpé―, te juro que no fue mi intención golpearte con la puerta. Yo… no me di cuenta.

―Tranquilo―me dijo―, no hay problema. Sé que no fue tu culpa―sonrió. Dios, que hermosa sonrisa. Todo él era hermoso, tenía unos ojos miel con matices de verde que cautivaban a cualquiera que los viera… estaban cubiertos por espesas pestañas. Una nariz algo alargada y respingada, seguida por unos labios delgados, rosados que se movían de arriba abajo. Relamí mis labios por la anticipación, tenía unas ganas tremendas de tomarlo y besarlo.

Él chasqueo los dedos frente a mi rostro, sacándome de mi trance. Me veía directo a los ojos como esperando respuesta. Oh no, no escuche lo que dijo y ahora ¿Qué hago? Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? Volví a cerrar la boca sin haber emitido sonido alguno. Aparentemente él se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo porque soltó una pequeña risita. Me pareció tan tierna. Tomé asiento a su lado.

―Soy James Diamond― dijo con una sonrisa, alargando su mano para estrechar la mía.

―Kendall Knight―respondí estrechando su mano.

― ¿Disculpa, tienes hora?

―Las seis de la tarde―le dije después de haber visto mi reloj de muñeca―. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o un té o cualquier cosa o no sé qué prefieras tú? ―reí torpemente y él sonrió ante mi acto.

―Claro―me sonrió―, me encantaría tomar un café contigo Kendall.

Caminamos hasta una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la estación de tren. Hablamos todo el trayecto, el cual no era mucho. James era muy divertido, además de lindo, magnifico, ¿Ya dije lindo? Él, simplemente, me tenía embelesado con su esencia. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventada, yo enfrente de él. Yo pedí un café con crema solo y él un capuchino con doble espuma y canela.

* * *

―Kendall―dijo por fin después de un largo momento de solo quedarnos viendo el uno al otro―, me encanto mucho conocerte hoy pero, debo irme―se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y dejo dinero en la mesa―. Adiós Kendall.

Me sonrió por última vez. Diablos, ¿Kendall vas a dejar que se vaya un chico tan guapo con él? Ponte de pie y ve tras él, me ordene a mí mismo. Y así lo hice, me puse de pie y salí corriendo de la cafetería, lo cual me tomo unos 10 minutos en decidir.

― ¡James! ―grité, cuando logre divisarlo entre la oscuridad de la noche, levemente iluminado por un faro que se encontraba justo a su lado. Él paró en seco y volteo a verme.

― ¿Q-qué? ―musito el niño bonito un tanto asustado porque yo iba corriendo hacia él.

Llegue a su lado. Lo vi directo a los ojos miel-verdoso que estaban iluminados por la poca luz que daba el poste de luz que estaba sobre nosotros. Él dio un paso hacia atrás topando su espalda contra el poste. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Respiré profundo y me acerque un poco más haciendo que nuestras narices chocaran.

―Olvide―jadeé contra sus labios―, algo muy importante.

Termine con la distancia entre los dos, uniendo nuestros labios. Tomé el rostro del moreno con mis manos, acercándolo un poco más a mí. Algo choco contra el pavimento, seguramente la mochila que el castaño traía en manos porque luego sentí una de ellas deslizarse entre mis cabellos y otra en mi cintura pegándome más a él. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y al instante él abrió los suyos dando paso a la misma. Exploré cada centímetro de su boca, memorizándolo. Familiarizándome con su sabor. Un gemido ahogado salió de su boca cuando mordí leve su labio superior.

Nos separamos cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacerse necesidad. Ambos sonreímos.

― ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? ― pregunté y él frunció el ceño, confundido por mi pregunta―, tengo boletos para Romeo y Julieta, el sábado en el teatro de la comunidad. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

―Claro me encanta Shakespeare―respondió sonriente.

* * *

_**Bueno este fue mi Song-Fic espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_

_**Besos**_

_**LittleGrayPony**_


End file.
